runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Chaos Tunnels, Interface Improvements, Extra Bank Space and More!
Chaos Tunnels Recent earthquakes have opened rifts in the areas north of Edgeville, and the townsfolk have sent out explorers to discover what lies below. Setting ropes down so others can follow them, these explorers have disappeared, leaving no trace. It has fallen to you to enter these Chaos Tunnels, where the laws of physics do not break, but bend into all sorts of strange and curious shapes. Have a care to arm yourself well and take a means of quick escape, as the Tunnels are treacherous and deadly, and it should be noted that dragons reside here. The creatures of the Chaos Tunnels have learned the value of attacking in numbers, and will not hesitate to join forces in an attempt to eat, destroy or even set fire to those who cross their paths. It is not only the creatures that throw obstacles in your way. The portals that link the various tunnels are infused with chaos, and have a tendency to send you to the strangest of locations! The Chaos Tunnels are multicombat, and an ideal place for the stout of heart and strong of body to hone their Summoning skills, as well as their Magic, Ranged or melee. A warning to you: although you may wish to attempt the dungeon alone, death will come swiftly to the ill-prepared! Summary Taverley Graphical Update The druids and buildings of Taverley have been given a makeover! No stone has been left unturned and used as walls, tables and other furniture in this great reworked region. Interface Update You may notice some changes to the interface area around the minimap. We've added some new icons so you can easily see your Hitpoints, run energy, Prayer points and Summoning points (if you are a member and have completed Wolf Whistle). The Hitpoints icon will flash if you're below 25% of your total. The logout button has moved to the top-right of the interface and Clan Chat has taken its place. The side interface has also been adjusted to allow for Summoning additions - but only if you are a member. There is now a Summoning icon on the top-right of your screen, by your minimap, your Summoning interface button is on the bottom-left of the lower toolbar, while the stats section contains the Summoning icon and your Summoning skill level. Moggies (also known as cats in some parts of the world) now all use the animated Summoning interface to help you keep track of their hunger and size. 64 Extra Bank Spaces! Due to the large number of items introduced with Summoning, we've increased the amount of members' bank space. This has increased by 64 spaces to allow you to store more items! Summoning Changes Many existing items in game have had Summoning defence bonuses added. For more information, and to see which items have changed, head over to the Knowledge Base. The maximum Combat Level has also been increased to 138, as mentioned in the Summoning newspost. This is only visible on members' worlds. As Summoning has been released, we've updated various minigames to incorporate the familiars. You should be able to take them into the TzHaar Fight Pits, Castle Wars, Bounty Hunter and Clan Wars. Summoning is now an option for duelling, and some of the Duel Tournaments will be Summoning-enabled! Wait times between Duel Tournaments have also been reduced to seven minutes. The Clan Wars and Bounty Hunter minigames have been added as options to the games necklace. You should now be able to teleport close to these minigame starting locations.